Rosalie's Little Girl
by Ashen Jade
Summary: Rosalie's always wanted a child. Well, now she's got one, and she fell in love with a werewolf. What's a vampire to do? As a side note, the author of this story is actually Her Majesty King Bradley, not AshenJade - I use her account .
1. The Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with vampires. Or werewolves. Or Bella. I DO own Clarissa. Dangit, I _did_ so want to have Jacob….

Author's Note: Okay, This is the very first fanfiction that I've ever posted anywhere, so try to be nice. AshenJade was awesome and is letting me use her account, so a round of applause for AJ! And yes, for those of you who are wondering, I am Plus. Anyway, I would really appreciate a whole ton of constructive criticism, and the little 'You're doing great!' ones will most definitely help too(If, in fact, I am doing great)Um, yeah, I wanted so badly to do a Twilight fic (actually set approx. 30 or 40 years after Twilight) with an OC and Paul in it. So, here we go!

Read the second to last sentence of the authors note! I beg of you!

**The Kid.**

**by Her Majesty King Bradley**

Clarissa sighed for what must have been the millionth time that day.

She had never understood the importance of school anyway, since she already knew it all. Having parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents who had lived for centuries helped with the whole knowing stuff thing.

Of course, none of them were related by blood. That would be quite impossible. For one thing, she looked nothing like any of them, plus the little fact that they weren't even the same species.

For as long as Clarissa could remember, she had lived with the vampire family. The Hale's were amazing – gorgeous as supermodels – Clarissa had the dubious honor of calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

Bringing her mind back to the matter at hand, which happened to be Calculus, she realized that the teacher had already given the assignment, and the bell was about to ring. Writing down the homework as fast as humanly possible, Clarissa packed up her school bag.

"How was school, Rissa, did you have a good day?" Clarissa tossed her pixie cut black hair and grinned widely. "Good? I love this place mom! Everyone is so nice." Rosalie smiled softly back at her adopted daughter as she buckled up – seat belts were necessary when your whole family drove like the Volturi were after them. "So there isn't anyone who needs their butt kicked?"

Rissa shook her head, "Nope!" The gorgeous blonde pulled out from the school in her bright red convertible BMW. "Soooo, mom. I heard that a bunch of kids go up to La Push every year. They normally do it later, but the weather report says that we're going to have a warm week, so they're doing it now. I was invited."

Rissa managed to get the whole thing out in two short breaths. Unfortunately, Rosalie _still_ caught every word. She stiffened.

"Baby, you know how we feel about La Push. If those _dogs_ get one whiff of you, they'll come after you. They'll think you're one of us, and they might attack without checking to make sure."

Rissa's pale skin – pale for a Native American anyways – flushed an angry red. "Mom, that's not fair. Just 'cause Alice won't be able to see what's going to happen, you won't let me go!" Rosalie's near black eyes narrowed, fixed on the road. "You are absolutely correct. What if something happens? I won't know until it's too late. I can't just let you walk into danger like that! What kind of mother would I be?"

Clarissa groaned. Whenever the vampire played the 'what kind of mother would I be?' card, it was over. Rissa had heard her story, and knew very well why her mother was so overprotective.

Then came the inspiration. "Mom, I was kind of hoping to find out some stuff about my native culture. You know, since the lady who, uh, gave birth to me was from La Push." She was very careful not to use the word 'mother' in her argument. Rosalie was very touchy about the fact that she was not Rissa's birth mother.

Rosalie sighed, "Clarissa, baby, I know you want to find out about your heritage. But, what if…. That's the only thing stopping me form letting you go. What if?"

Rissa slumped in her seat as they pulled into the garage. "Yeah, what if you chain me to your designer jacket belt?" Rosalie gave her a sharp look. "Clarissa!"

"What?! Okay mom, I'm sorry." The blonde vampire scrunched her brow, marring her beautiful features. "Rissa, I don't want to have to ask Alice. I want to trust you." Rissa stared at her in shock, "Mom, I'm not going to do anything stupid, okay? Besides, I know the rules for when you guys are out hunting." Her mother relaxed slightly, "Alright, but if Alice sees something, you are so grounded." Rissa rolled her eyes, "Yes mom…."

Opening the door, Rissa stood in the threshold, not daring to enter until her uncle had come.'_Three, two, one…_now!' She longed to the side, dug her heel in and powered back to the doorway, darting inside, and slamming the door.

"Hey!" A muffled voice from the other side of the door came through, "No fair!"

The door swung open to reveal her uncle, Jasper. "Yes, you are quite right. It isn't fair. You, my good sir, are a _vampire_ – therefore superior in every way – an I am a lowly _human_. You could have caught me with no problem at all. But nooo, you go easy. And I am forced to go through with this everyday. Because if I, God forbid, let you catch me, you tickle me. And you know I hate that."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Well, a little touchy today?"

"Mom won't let me go to La Push for the thingy." Jasper looked momentarily confused, "Oh, that. Trust me, the dogs aren't as exciting as Bella makes them sound. Just big, dumb animals." Rissa continued to pout, "Yeah, but there'll be a _beach_. A _sunny_ beach. I've never been to one of those."

Jasper laughed, "Oh, well, maybe this'll cheer you up. Edward and Bella are coming for a visit tomorrow. Just a quick one, to make sure that Bella can handle it."

/End Ch.1/

Please read at least the fourth to last sentence of this authors note, it's important!

Author's Note: Okay, so, it's kinda short, but hows about it? Is it good? Bad? The best thing you've ever read? The worst? Don't spare my feelings, I really wanna know what people actually think about it. Um, as a warning, I want you to know that updates might not come really fast, cuz, yanno, this isn't my comp., and I can't get access to it whenever. So, I apologize in advance. I know how frustrating it is when an author doesn't update for like, two months! I'll try not to take _that _long though.

Side Note: Thank you so much for reading this! Please review. I'll talk about you in my authors notes if you leave a really good review. And even the ones I don't talk about, I'm still exceedingly grateful. You don't even know.


	2. The Relatives

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!! Roar.

Authors Note: As promised, I want to thank both of my reviewers! You rock! And yes, Superman _does_ wear Alice Cullen PJs. Ha! Your secret is out, Superman! And thanks much for the advice on paragraph length, now my chapters look like they're big! Okay, well, enjoy! I had to write this down three times, so you'd better like it!

* * *

**Rosalie's Little Girl**

**Ch.2**

**The Relatives  
**

Jasper's little news being told, of course Rissa couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned, wondering what it would be like to finally meet Edward and Bella.

Would they like her? Would it matter? Would Edward be able to read her mind? What if the first thing that came to her mind was 'He's hot' of something equally embarrassing? She would be doomed!

She rolled over again, suddenly waking up to the bright morning cloud cover – no sun in Forks! Rissa groaned, she hated it when she didn't dream. It always felt like she hadn't slept at all.

Naturally, since no one else in the house had even been_ able_ to sleep in over 50 years, they never understood her frustration. Therefore she wasn't overly surprised when she woke up to Emmett sitting on the edge on her bed.

"Yea, dad? Whut?" Emmett smirked, "Up, grily, Edward and Bella are downstairs." Rissa froze, and then flew out of bed, suddenly a whirlwind of activity.

"Out out out! I have to get ready!" The brunette vampire's chuckle trailed back at her, being as he was already down the stairs.

Rissa gulped as she descended the stairs carefully. Wouldn't it be great if she tripped and made a 'I've-been-living-with-vampires-my-whole-life-and-it-hasn't-helped-one-bit' impression. Note the sarcasm.

She had done her best to look nice, but casual. Of course, having Alice as an aunt pretty much guaranteed her wardrobe was prepared for every occasion. Including meeting your vampire aunt and uncle, apparently. She looked around expectantly, hoping for a glimpse of the legendary Bella.

However, the only one to round the corner was Alice, smiling sunnily. "Hey sweetie! Good morning, excited?" Rissa bobbed her head enthusiastically, "Yeah!! I mean, um, ye, I am."

She had forgotten for a moment of the fact that everyone in the entire house could hear her perfectly. "Um, it woul be great if I could actually see her though." And no sooner than the words had left her mouth, there she was. Bella Cullen, in the living flesh. Well, sort of.

Bella smiled at her, looking slightly nervous. "Uhm, hi…. You must be Clarissa." Rissa grinned, relieved that she seemed to be just as nice as she was over e-mail. "Just call me Rissa." Edward appeared beside Bella, smiling his infamous crooked smile.

"So, this is Rosalie's little girls." Rissa blushed furiously, "I'm…" she trailed off, finishing the sentence in her thoughts, not wanting to appear childish '_…not a little girl.' _He tilted his head forward a tiny bit, indicating she should go on. "You're…." She bit her lip, remembering about Edward's talent.

"You… didn't hear me?" Edward shook his head, "What, you mean you just thought something?" Rissa nodded, "Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be able to read everyone's thoughts?"

Edward groaned and glared at Rosalie, who had just come down the stairs. "Out of the millions of children out there to adopt, you had to pick the _one_ whose mind I can't read?"

It was the wrong thing to say to the overprotective vampire, "There's nothing wrong with you not being able to read her mind, Edward." she snapped.

He backtracked quickly, "No no, I just meant that, uh, it surprised me is all. I've never met anyone like Bella in that respect before." Rissa looked a bit proud to be compared to Bella.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you guys!" Rissa finally burst out. Emmett materialized at her elbow, "Unfortunately, we can't stay. School and all that jazz."

Rissa scowled, "But dad, they just got here! Can't I stay home today?" Emmett began herding her towards the door, "Nope! Besides, it's only two days to the weekend, and they'll still be here then."

The human gave a long suffering sigh and glanced back at Edward and Bella, "I'll see you guys later, then, bye for now!" Her aunt and uncle waved back at her before turning to greet Jasper.

In the car, Rissa moped. "Dad, are you sure that I have to go to school?" Emmet laughed, "We're trying to get Bella used to being around humans in little bits. So you going to school is a good excuse to give her time and space. Remember, she's only been one of us for about 20 years."

"Oh… I didn't think about that. Well, I guess it's okay then. You guys are all going out hunting on Saturday?" Emmett nodded, "Yeah, we decided that it would be best if Bella didn't get thirsty to the slightest degree." Rissa finally broke into a smile, "You mean _mom_ decided." Emmett smiled back at his daughter, "Well, she had quite a lot of say in the matter." "Thought so."

School dragged on forever. Rissa detested History and English the most, so those classes naturally seemed longer. At lunch, Scott Newton and his twin sister Jenny sat with her, the former flirting with her outrageously.

Jenny rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and at Rissa's blushes while striking up a conversation with Rissa. It took the raven haired girl a moment to disengage the flirting – it was done with much reluctancy.

"What was that, Jenny?" The blonde daughter of Mike and Jennifer smirked, "I said, are you coming to First Beach? In La Push?" Rissa growled. It was something she was very good at.

"No, my mom says I can't." Jenny flipped her hair over her shoulder, narrowing her blue eyes slyly, "So sneak out. There's this group of guys that almost always comes to this thing. They're super hot, and all in their late teens early twenties."

Rissa looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, I'll think about it. What time is everyone going to meet at your dad's store?" Jenny took this to mean that she was definitely going, while her brother glared at her for bringing up the fact that there would be other guys there. "Tem in the morning. We'll be back at around four or five."

After spending the last two hours of her school day smelling chemicals and decoding various calculus problems, Rissa was more than ready to head home. She was out of the school before the bell had finished ringing. There was a surprise waiting for her in the parking lot.

Edward was waiting to pick her up form school. "Hi Edward! My mom isn't picking me up today?" He shook his head, smiling pleasantly. "No, I just sort of wanted to see this place again. This was where Bella and I met."

Rissa beamed, "I know! I've heard a lot about you two." Scott walked by on his way to his car. He stopped and backed up, staring hard at Edward. "Hey, Rissa, who is this?" The jealous edge in his voice was rather obvious. "Oh, Edward, this is my friend Scott. Scott, this is my uncle, Edward." Scott relaxed and smiled at Edward, "Nice to meet you. I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow Rissa!"

On the ride homw, Edward sighed softly, "Like father like son, I suppose." Rissa looked at him, confused. "Scott Newton. Bella and I went to school with his father. He always was jealous of me when Bella chose me."

Rissa giggled, "But he's really nice! And come on, with how young you look, everyone was probably thinking…." Edward smirked, "Well, actually yes, that's what they were thinking."

Mock gagging, Rissa stuck her tongue out at him, "Ew, sorry, but I like mine warm and living. Plus Bella might get a little upset." Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, I might have something negative to say about it as well." Rissa shook her head, "I never thought that this would be the type of conversation I would have with you. You're a lot…happier than what mom and dad described."

Edward chuckled, "Yes, well, they haven't seen me in over twenty years. The first bit of Bella's new life was really…. tiring. You should have seen your mother before she had you. She was always scowling about something or glaring at someone. And now she's like…well, like a mother."

They pulled into the garage a minute later, and Rissa jumped out as quickly as she could. "Whoo! Esme made muffins!" Edward watched, bemused, as she raced into the house with speed to rival a vampire.

"Thank you Esme!" Rissa hugged her 'grandmother' tightly. "These are my favorite!" Esme brushed a strand of copper hair out of her face modestly. "Well, thank you Rissa, I'm glad you like them. I've always loved baking."

Just as she was about to take a bite, the muffin was snatched cruelly from her grip. "Hey!" She whirled around just in time to watch helplessly as Jasper grabbed the muffin tin and stuff the one she had been about to eat back into the tin.

"Jasper, not cool. Give them back!" Jasper grinned and held it high over her head. "Hmmm, lemme see here…. No!" She narrowed her dark chocolate gaze at him, "I'll yell."

In contrast to her won eyes, Jasper's usually hooded-in-amusement ones widened, "Eh heh, okay, here they are. Just….don't yell. Don't get me in trouble with Rosalie, okay? I'm still recovering for the last time." Visions of dank dungeon walls, loud pop music, and nail polish danced though his head. "Done, hand 'em over and I don't tell mom."

The muffins were relinquished hastily.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it! I had to rewrite it like three times(Yes, I'm still on about that), so that was a little bit annoying. Umm, thanks so much for reading, please please review! Kudos to those of you who did! winks at them I love you guys! Oh, and check out NoMoreMarbles on Youtube, and watch her vid, called MTV MAYHEM, AWESOME. It was great and I can't get this one clip out of my head. You'll know it when you see it. Thanks again!


End file.
